In recent years, social demand for energy savings has been increasing due to increase in global warming. For example, the Energy Conservation Act in Japan requires that the private sector not only improve the performance of individual apparatuses, but also achieve energy savings from a management perspective such as by using a BEMS (Building Energy Management System). As an energy-saving method from a management perspective, improving an operation schedule that associates control contents of an apparatus with control dates and times is known.
JP 2003-303228A (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses a facility apparatus management system that controls and monitors a plurality of facility apparatuses. The facility apparatus management system described in Patent Document 1 includes: a station that controls and monitors each of the facility apparatuses; and an information terminal that is connected to the station. With the facility apparatus management system described in Patent Document 1, the station notifies the monitoring/control result of each of the facility apparatuses to the information terminal, and the information terminal displays the monitoring/control result of each of the facility apparatuses. Moreover, the information terminal described in Patent Document 1 has a function for displaying an operation schedule of each of the facility apparatuses.
Incidentally, when analyzing an energy saving effect of previous apparatus control, it needs to be confirmed whether control in accordance with an operation schedule (hereinafter referred to as “scheduled control”) was appropriate or not. When performing such confirmation, the operating state according to the scheduled control is required to be reproduced.
However, with the conventional facility apparatus management system described in Patent Document 1, there is a problem in that in order to reproduce the operating state according to the scheduled control, the date and time used for the entire system needs to be changed, which is troublesome and time-consuming. The above problem becomes more prominent with an increase of the number of operating states to be reproduced.